


Legati

by Ahimadala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Omega Hermione Granger
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahimadala/pseuds/Ahimadala
Summary: Draco Malfoy aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe stato un Alpha, come lo era stato suo padre e il padre di suo padre.Il giorno in cui Hermione fu torturata da Bellatrix sotto i suoi occhi successe qualcosa di mai visto prima nel mondo magico.La loro magia creò un legame.Essere un'omega era un privilegio raro tra le giovani purosangue. Il gene stava scomparendo persino tra le famiglie più antiche e pure.Allora com'era possibile che quel carattere si manifestasse proprio in una ragazza di origini babbane?Dramione. Omegaverse.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

La guerra era finita. Harry Potter aveva vinto.

Da quel momento in poi la vita era stranamente ripresa con relativa normalità, fatta eccezione per gli incubi che tormentavano i protagonisti di entrambe le fazioni.

  


5 giugno 1998

  


Era il giorno del suo 18esimo compleanno. Era passato poco più di un mese dalla battaglia di Hogwarts. A differenza degli altri mangiamorte, si poteva dire che i Malfoy avevano avuto una fortuna sfacciata. 

  


Narcissa era stata totalmente scagionata dalla testimonianza dell'eroe del mondo magico Harry Potter. 

Lucius era riuscito a sfuggire ad Azkaban e a rimanere agli arresti domiciliari grazie alle azioni di sua moglie e ad una cospicua donazione di denaro al ministero. 

  


Draco era stato salvato dalla testimonianza di chi non si sarebbe mai aspettato: Hermione Granger.

A quanto pare il gesto che gli garantiva ancora un posto nel mondo era stato rifiutarsi di identificare i tre grifondoro quando furono catturati e portati al Manor. 

  


"Draco ci ha fatto guadagnare tempo" aveva dichiarato Hermione il giorno del suo processo. "Se non fosse stato per lui non saremmo mai riusciti a fuggire dal Manor, è anche grazie a lui se abbiamo vinto la guerra" 

Lui era incredulo. Le parole della ragazza risuonarono nelle sue orecchie per settimane. 

Come poteva desiderare di aiutarlo dopo ciò che le era successo? 

Era stata torturata in casa sua. 

Sotto i suoi occhi.

E lui non aveva fatto niente. 

  


L'immagine di quel giorno lo tormentava ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi. Era convinto che gli incubi sarebbero passati, o diminuiti, una volta finita la guerra. Ma non era stato così. 

  


Il suo flusso di pensieri fu interrotto quando sua madre bussò alla porta della sua stanza. 

"Draco, tesoro, potresti scendere? Tuo padre vuole parlati". 

  


Senza darle una risposta mosse un piede dopo l'altro e uscì dalla sua stanza, dirigendosi nello studio dove Lucius trascorreva la maggior parte del suo tempo. 

Non sapeva di cosa volesse parlargli e quasi neanche gli interessava più. 

  


Appena aprì la porta dello studio l'uomo sorrise. 

"Entra Draco" gli disse "e chiudi pure la porta". 

  


Esitante il giovane fece qualche passo avanti, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. 

"Volevi parlarmi?" chiese, scettico. 

  


Lucius si diresse verso una mensola sopra l'ampio caminetto. Prese una bottiglia e riempì due bicchieri di whiskey incendiario, porgendone uno a suo figlio e facendogli cenno di accomodarsi su una delle due poltrone dell'ampia stanza. "Buon compleanno figliolo" esclamò Lucius, alzando il bicchiere. 

  


"Grazie" rispose il giovane, rispondendo al brindisi e prendendo un grosso sorso dal bicchiere. Era solo per questo che lo aveva convocato? No, impossibile. Lucius Malfoy aveva sempre un secondo fine. 

  


"Oggi compi diciotto anni". Il tono di suo padre suonava pericolosamente allegro alle orecchie del giovane. 

  


-Lo so- avrebbe voluto rispondergli, ma si limitò a restare in silenzio continuando a sorseggiare il suo drink in attesa che continuasse con ciò che doveva dire. 

  


"Immagino tu sappia cosa voglia dire per un giovane purosangue". 

  


Ah, ecco. Lo aveva detto. Certo che lo sapeva, lo sapeva bene. Aveva notato i cambiamenti del suo corpo. Continuò a restare in silenzio, fissando il fondo del bicchiere che ormai era vuoto. 

  


"Una giovane Alpha alla tua età solitamente inizia a manifestarsi" lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi "ma sembra che tu abbia anticipato il processo. Sangue Malfoy". Il volto di Lucius era solcato da un espressione di fierezza. 

  


Il giovane non potè trattenere una smorfia. Dentro di sé, sebbene non ne avesse le prove, sapeva che la sua manifestazione non era iniziata mesi prima per via della presunta purezza del suo sangue. 

Era stata la guerra. Forse lo stress, o il dolore, o il carico emotivo di tutto ciò che aveva vissuto. 

  


Notò il cambiamento per la prima volta il giorno dopo che Hermione fu torturata in casa sua. Passò la notte insonne. Vomitò più e più volte. Ogni muscolo del suo corpo bruciava. 

Da lì in poi successe tutto nel giro di poche settimane: il suo tono di voce divenne più profondo, divenne più alto di diversi centimetri, i suoi muscoli si inspessirono. 

Adesso suo padre avrebbe potuto sistemarlo con una giovane di buona famiglia e costringerlo a sfornare eredi, ed il suo corpo avrebbe obbedito. 

Magari sarebbe anche riuscito a trovare un'omega, assicurando alla nuova generazione di Malfoy una progenie numerosa.

La prospettiva avrebbe entusiasmato qualsiasi alpha, ma a lui faceva venire la nausea. 

Forse qualcosa era andato storto nella sua "trasformazione". 

  


"Tornerai ad Hogwarts e completerai i tuoi studi". 

  


Draco per poco non si strozzò. Questo era inaspettato. 

"Ad Hogwarts? No. Non tornerò lì dopo quello che è successo" 

  


"E invece lo farai. Sarà necessario un po' di tempo per riabilitare il nome della nostra famiglia. Nel frattempo completerai la tua istruzione" Lucius non guardava suo figlio negli occhi mentre parlava. "In più, sei il benvenuto lì" disse, sporgnedosi per prendere qualcosa dal tavolino: la sua lettera per Hogwarts, il cui nuovo preside, scoprì leggendo, era Minerva McGrannit. Impossibile, come aveva potuto riammetterlo proprio lei? 

  


" A quanto pare la testimonianza di quella sanguemarcio ha fatto breccia nel cuore della vecchia megera" concluse suo padre con un ghigno. 

  


***

  


19 agosto 1998

  


Hermione fu svegliata, all'alba come al solito, dal ricorrente incubo di quel giorno a Malfoy Manor. 

Il suo cervello non mancava di aggiungere, notte dopo notte, diversi dettagli, elaborando nuove e se possibile ancora più terrificanti versioni dello spiacevole evento.

In questo sogno, dopo essere stata torturata da Bellatrix e abbandonata sul pavimento di marmo, Draco si avvicinava, si inginocchiava per terra accanto a lei e con la sua bacchetta iniziava a guarirla dalle ferite inflitte dalla donna. 

  


In un modo o nell'altro, con il passare dei giorni, i suoi sogni si concludevano sempre più spesso con l'immagine del giovane serpeverde. 

  


Ricordava tutti di lui quel giorno: mentre veniva torturata la sua mente non poté fare a meno di aggrapparsi all'unica cosa familiare di quella stanza.

Lui.

Disarmata e totalmente sottomessa a Bellatrix, in quel momento sentì la sua magia manifestarsi in un modo totalmente diverso da ciò che aveva provato in passato. L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era lui, Draco Malfoy. Voleva essere aiutata, salvata. 

Da quel giorno a Villa Malfoy, forse per il trauma dei numerosi cruciatus che subì, sentì sempre qualcosa di strano dentro di sè, come se una parte della sua magia l'avesse abbandonata in quella stanza. 

  


Si alzò dal letto. 

Prese una serie di respiri profondi, cercando di allontanare quei pensieri. 

La guerra era finita. 

  


Guardò fuori dalla finestra: era una bella giornata. Oggi sarebbe andata a Diagon Alley ad acquistare i suoi libri per l' ultimo anno ad Hogwarts. Era emozionata all'idea di tornare. 

Harry e Ron non sarebbero stati con lei, avrebbero iniziato il loro corso per diventare auror. Sebbene sapesse che avrebbe sentito la loro mancanza, una parte di lei era entusiasmata dall'idea che quell'anno sarebbe stato dedicato esclusivamente ad i suoi studi. 

  


Lo shopping di quella giornata non si sarebbe limitato solo ai libri tuttavia. 

Terminato lo stress della guerra ed il continuo fuggire, evidentemente aveva messo su peso: la sua vecchia uniforme non le entrava più. 

Le sue curve erano aumentate notevolmente durante l'estate e la cosa non le dispiaceva. 

Senza la minaccia di un potente signor Oscuro sempre dietro l'angolo poteva concedersi un po' di vanità e leggerezza. 

  


***

  


Quello stesso giorno anche Draco sarebbe andato a Diagon Alley per comprare tutto il necessario peril nuovo anno. Sebbene inizialmente l'idea di rientrare ad Hogwarts non lo avesse entusiasmato molto, ora si sentiva sollevato all'idea di allontanarsi da casa e da suo padre.

  


Era la prima volta in tutta la storia della sua permanenza ad Hogwarts in cui si recava a Diagon Alley per comprare i libri senza i suoi genitori.

Provò uno strano senso di libertà.

  


La sua prima tappa era il ghirigoro, dove avrebbe comprato i testi scolastici e qualche altro libro per approfondire la sua materia preferita, pozioni.

Successivamente si sarebbe recato da Madama McClan per prendere una nuova uniforme.

  


Appena varcò la soglia del negozio fu riconosciuto dalla maggior parte dei clienti. Diverse teste si girarono nella sua direzione e ricevette numerosi sguardi torvi. Tuttavia non gli importava, il senso di colpa che provava ogni notte gli suggeriva che si meritava decisamente di peggio.

  


Camminò tra gli scaffali raccogliendo i libri uno dopo l'altro.

Trasfigurazione, difesa contro le arti oscure, antiche rune, astronomia. Gli mancavano solo i manuali di pozioni, la cui sezione dedicata si trovava in fondo all'ampia libreria.

Quando svoltò l'angolo e raggiunse lo scaffale che gli interessava trovò davanti a sé la persona che meno avrebbe voluto incontrare: Hermione Granger.

  


Si sentiva tremendamente in colpa ed eternamente in debito verso di lei. In colpa per aver lasciato che venisse torturata sotto i suoi occhi senza intervenire, in debito perché nonostante ciò lei aveva testimoniato in suo favore.

  


La giovane strega non aveva notato la sua presenza, era persa tra i libri.

  


Notò che stava scegliendo gli stessi volumi che interessavano a lui. L'ultimo della lista era un tomo piuttosto pesante posizionato sulla mensola più alta dello scaffale.

Sebbene avesse potuto utilizzare la magia per prenderlo, lei si alzò sulle punte tentando di raggiungerlo. Era una strana abitudine di chi era cresciuto tra i babbani. 

Suo padre avrebbe trovato quel gesto rivoltante, mentre a lui parve estramemente dolce. 

Senza rendersene conto, Draco si ritrovò a sorridere di fronte a quella scena.

  


Non appena si riprese fu sopraffatto dal desiderio di aiutarla, di compiacerla. Non sapeva da dove venisse quella sensazione, ma all' improvviso la sentì rimbombare nel suo petto.

  


Si avvicinò allo scaffale e quando fu accanto a lei allungo il braccio, tirando giù due volumi identici. Le porse uno, tenendo l'altro per sé. 

  


Vedendola da vicino si accorse vi era qualcosa di diverso in lei. 

Il suo volto era sempre lo stesso, i suoi capelli erano sempre il solito ammasso disordinato e indisciplinato. 

Ma c'era qualcos'altro. 

  


"Grazie" rispose lei, prendendo il libro e aggiungendolo alla pila che teneva in braccio con già poco equilibrio. 

Dopodiché il suo sguardo continuò a vagare per le copertine. 

  


Draco non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. C'era qualcosa di diverso. 

  


Lo sentiva, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse. 

  


Facendo finta di cercare un volume specifico continuò a seguirla per gli scaffali. 

  


Fu allora che se ne accorse, osservando il modo in cui la sua maglietta si sollevava ogni volta che cercava di raggiungere un libro posizionato in alto: il suo corpo era cambiato. 

  


Era la stessa Hermione Granger di sempre, ma con delle piccole differenze. 

  


Il suo seno era più ampio, la curva dei suoi fianchi molto più accentuata, così come il suo fondoschiena. 

  


Possibile che fosse sempre stata così e non l'avesse mai notata? 

  


No, non poteva essere. 

  


Si ritrovò a stringere i pugni. Doveva allontarsi da lei. 

  


Fu pervaso da una piacevole sensazione di calore che non provava da quando era iniziata la guerra. 

  


Il suo battito accellerò e il sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene iniziò a concentrarsi in unico punto. 

  


Doveva andarsene. 

  


  



	2. Capitolo 2

  


Il serpeverde si rifugiò in fondo alla libreria attendendo che la sua erezione passasse.   
"È tutto normale" continuava a ripetersi. Non stava con una ragazza da ormai un anno e mezzo, il suo corpo iniziava a sentirlo e l'esplosione di testosterone degli ultimi mesi amplificava il tutto. Forse avrebbe dovuto contattare Pansy, in memoria dei bei vecchi tempi. 

La cosa che lo preoccupava al momento era che quella reazione l'aveva avuta per Hermione Granger.   
Aveva sempre riconosciuto a sé stesso, seppur non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce in passato, che la Granger fosse oggettivamente una bella ragazza. Iniziò a notarlo per la prima volta dopo il ballo del ceppo. Da quel momento in poi fu un continuo crescendo. Il suo ultimo anno ad Hogwarts, non potè mai dimenticarlo, fu caratterizzato da notti insonni passate nella sala comune dei serpeverde ad ascoltare i suoi compagni commentare come la grifondoro fosse cambiata durante l'estate e a scommettere chi si portasse a letto tra Weasley e Potter.   
Rievocare quei ricordi fece crescere nuovamente il senso di nausea nel suo stomaco, insieme ad un'altra sensazione che non riusciva a riconoscere ma che era altrettanto spiacevole.

La cosa positiva è che la sua erezione era sparita.   
Non era importante quanto fosse più o meno carina. L'aveva sempre tormentata e disprezzata ed il minimo che poteva fare adesso era lasciarla in pace. 

Finalmente riemerse dalle profondità del negozio e si avviò alla cassa per acquistare i suoi libri.   
La prossima tappa era il negozio di Madama McClan che si trovava lì accanto, dopodiché sarebbe tornato dritto al Manor, determinato ad evitare altri incontri indesiderati.

***

Hermione, dopo il suo incontro con Draco, fuggì dal negozio il più velocemente possibile, quasi dimenticando di fermarsi alla cassa per pagare.   
Non sapeva cosa l'avesse sconvolta così tanto di quell'incontro.   
Era consapevole del fatto che prima o poi l'avrebbe incontrato: era stata lei stessa a testimoniare in suo favore affinché potesse avere una vita normale dopo la guerra.

Forse era rimasta semplicemente sorpresa dal fatto che si fosse avvicinato per aiutarla e non per insultarla, come invece aveva sempre fatto in passato.   
Un'ulteriore sorpresa era il fatto di averlo incontrato al ghirigoro. Dai libri che portava con sé era chiaro che stesse facendo acquisti per il rientro ad Hogwarts, e non potè neanche fare a meno di notare che avesse scelto i suoi stessi identici corsi.    
Elencava mentalmente tutti i particolari che avevano caratterizzato quel breve incontro mentre si dirigeva al negozio di Madama McClan dietro l'angolo, tentando di trovare qualcosa che giustificasse la sua reazione.   
Perché all'improvviso si sentiva così agitata?   
Il suo cuore batteva ad un ritmo accellerato.   
Si fermò sulla porta del negozio.   
"Stai calma, Hermione" si disse. Entrò.

Madama McClan aveva preparato ogni cosa in anticipo per l'eroina del mondo magico. Le diede la sua uniforme da provare: camicia, maglione e gonna.    
Hermione odiava questa parte. In negozio vi erano solo due camerini, uno accanto all'altro, la cosa la faceva sempre sentire tremendamente esposta. Per fortuna era l'unica cliente presente. 

Iniziò a spogliarsi, notando, nel momento in cui si sfilò i jeans, quanto le sue mutandine fossero umide.    
No, non umide.    
Fradicie.    
Ok. Era tutto normale. Era stata appena avvicinata da un bel ragazzo, non poteva negarlo. Ed effettivamente le cose con Ron non erano andate granché bene negli ultimi due mesi, perciò le mancava un po' di contatto fisico.    
Magari stasera avrebbe potuto chiamarlo, sarebbe stata una delle ultime occasioni per tentare di chiarire le cose tra loro prima della sua partenza per Hogwarts. 

Iniziò a provare i capi. Appena finì di chiudere la camicetta notò che le andava troppo stretta sul seno.Imprecò mentalmente. Da quando aveva certe forme?   
Fece materializzare i vestiti fuori dal camerino e chiamò la proprietaria.   
"Potrei avere una taglia più grande?" chiese, felice che la tenda nascondesse le sue guance rosse per l'imbarazzo.

"Ti ho dato la tua solita taglia" rispose la donna. Non era certo il tipo di persona che amava essere contraddetta sul suo lavoro.

"Si, era giusta. Ma credo che per quest'anno me ne servirà una più grande"   
Sentì uno sbuffò da parte della donna e poi il suono dei suoi tacchi iniziare a muoversi.

Si guardò di nuovo allo specchio. Se queste erano le sue nuove forme, tanto valeva valorizzarle.   
"Madama McClan?" chiamò.

"Si?" sentì la voce della donna in lontananza.

"Potrei avere anche della biancheria intima?".

Sentì i tacchi della donna sparire sul fondo del locale. Nello stesso momento si aprì la porta.    
Altri clienti, grandioso. 

Draco entrò nel negozio e le sue narici furono inondate da uno strano odore di... sesso. Sentì il suo pene iniziare a rispondere.    
Proprio in quel momento avvistò Madama McClan riemergere da un angolo del locale con in mano un'uniforme di Hogwarts e un set di biancheria intima di un delicatissimo pizzo bianco.    
L'universo  oggi non era proprio dalla sua parte.    
Con quei capi di abbigliamento ancora in mano, la donna lo salutò.    
"Mr. Malfoy, è qui anche lei per la sua uniforme?" 

"Si" rispose, tentando di distogliere gli occhi da ciò che la donna aveva in mano. Purtroppo per lui l'immagine era ormai bene impressa nella sua mente: chissà quale ragazza, nascosta dietro la tenda del camerino, avrebbe indossato quel tipo di biancheria sotto la sua uniforme.    
Dio, aveva proprio bisogno di lasciarsi andare un po'. 

"Un momento solo" disse la donna ,dirigendosi verso il camerino occupato. Con uno schiocco di di dita i vestiti che aveva in mano si materializzarono dietro la tendina e furono lontano dalla sua vista. Tuttavia la sua erezione non voleva dargli tregua, era l'odore di quel posto il vero problema.    
"Signorina Granger" il cuore nel pettò del giovane saltò un battito "ho dato per scontato che anche la biancheria le servisse di una taglia più grande" concluse la donna. 

In quel preciso istante, Hermione avrebbe voluto aprire un buco nel terreno e scivolarci dentro fino a riapparire dall'altra parte della terra.    
Era possibile sentirsi più in imbarazzo di così? 

Sentì i passi del giovane avvicinarsi. Era entrato camerino accanto a quello in cui si trovava lei.    
Voleva evitare di incrociare il suo volto, perciò si rivestì più in fretta che potè, senza nemmeno provare i nuovi capi. Li avrebbe acquistati sulla fiducia, ad occhio sembrava la taglia giusta. Doveva solo essere veloce abbastanza da pagare e sparire prima che lui finisse di provare la sua uniforme. Poteva farcela. 

Quando la padrona del negozio aveva rivelato l'identità della destinataria di quell'intimo gli ormoni del giovane esplosero.    
Si fiondò in camerino il più velocemente possibile. Ora la sua testa era sommersa di immagini di Hermione Granger in biancheria intima.   
Che giornata tremenda.    
Dimenticandosi della sua uniforme, si concentrò sulla parete bianca di fronte a lui cercando di occludere quelle immagini, di allontarle almeno finché non fosse tornato a casa.    
Tuttavia, a prescindere dalla sua immaginazione, c'era qualcos'altro che non dava tregua al suo pene.    
Era l'odore. L'odore che adesso sapeva appartenere ad Hermione Granger. La sentiva muoversi velocemente nel camerino accanto, probabilmente si stava rivestendo. Tutti quei movimenti però non facevano altro che spostare aria verso le sue narici.    
Dio, da quando Hermione Granger profumava così divinamente? 

Hermione uscì dal camerino, pagò e si diresse verso la porta. Non appena varcò la soglia si smaterializzò direttamente di fronte alla porta del suo appartamento nella Londra babbana. Fortunamente si trovava all'ultimo piano, perciò nessuno l'aveva vista.   
Dopo essersi chiusa la porta alle spalle   
afferrò dell'inchiostro, una piuma e un pezzo di pergamena. Avrebbe scritto a Ron.   
Mentre pensava a quali parole utilizzare si accorse che ad attenderla fuori dalla finestra vi era proprio il piccolo gufo del rosso.   
Sorrise per il tempismo, sfilando la pergamena dal becco dell'uccello con un brivido di eccitazione.   
Aveva un buon presentimento. Avrebbe sfoggiato la sua nuova biancheria intima, esaltando le sue ancor più nuove forme. Le cose sarebbero andate finalmente bene, sarebbero riusciti a farle funzionare. 

_Hai impegni stasera? Ho bisogno di vederti._

_Ron._

Draco trascorse diversi minuti nel camerino dopo che Hermione uscì, in attesa che il suo odore nell'aria iniziasse a scomparire. 

Dopodichè raccolse le sue cose e uscì dal negozio con la sua nuova uniforme, smaterializzandosi direttamente davanti ai cancelli del Manor. 

La sua fervida immaginazione continuava a tormentarlo con immagini del corpo della grifondoro.    
Non solo in intimo bianco: pensava a come sarebbe stata totalmente nuda. Magari sotto di lui.    
O sopra.    
Avrebbe indossato quelle mutandine sotto la sua uniforme ad Hogwarts?    
O magari non le avrebbe indossate proprio. Pensò a come sarebbe stato prenderla tra gli scaffali della biblioteca, in mezzo ai suoi adoratissimi libri. 

No. Doveva togliersela dalla testa. Aveva avuto una lunga giornata, e non usciva spesso la sera da quando aveva ottenuto la libertà.    
Ma perchè rinchiudersi? Dopotutto, anche se sentiva di non meritarlo, era un uomo libero.   
Prese inchiostro e pergamena, scrisse un messaggio per la sua vecchia fiamma, Pansy, e lo porse al gufo di famiglia perché lo consegnasse. 

_Cena stasera?_

_D.M._   
  
  


**_Ciao a tutti. Eccomi con un altro capitolo. Chiedo scusa in anticipo per eventuali errori che non sono riuscita a correggere._ **   
**_Se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate._ **   
**_Prossimi capitoli tra domani e dopodomani:)_ **


	3. Capitolo 3

  


Si diede appuntamento con Pansy in un piccolo ristorante in Diagon Alley.   
Si presentò in anticipo, principalmente per due motivi. Il primo, di natura logistica, era per assicurarsi un tavolo, preferibilmente in un angolo appartato e lontano da occhi indiscreti. A soli pochi mesi dalla battaglia di Hogwarts era ben consapevole che l'intero mondo magico nutrisse rancore verso di lui e la sua famiglia, e avrebbe voluto evitare scenate di fronte alla sua vecchia fiamma.   
Il secondo motivo era che si sentiva stranamente agitato, o per meglio dire eccitato, dagli eventi della giornata. Continuava a ripetere a se stesso che la reazione che il suo corpo aveva avuto per la grifondoro era totalmente normale e dovuta alla sua mancanza di contatto fisico.   
Era certo che rivedere Pansy avrebbe sortito lo stesso identifico effetto.   
Avrebbe rievocato vecchi ricordi ed il suo pene e la sua fantasia avrebbero potuto finalmente concentrarsi su qualcos'altro e dargli un attimo di tregua da Hermione Granger.

Ottenere il tavolo desiderato fu più semplice di quanto aveva previsto. Evidentemente i suoi galeoni erano più importanti del suo schieramento durante la guerra.   
Avrebbe pagato profumatamente, ma non gli importava. Voleva solo che la serata andasse bene. 

Si accomodò e iniziò ad attendere Pansy, sorseggiando nel frattempo un bicchiere di vino. Conoscendola, lo avrebbe fatto aspettare. Non molto, ma abbastanza da essere, come amava definirsi lei, elegantemente in ritardo. 

Cinque minuti oltre l'orario del loro appuntamento.  
Era ancora presto. Lo avrebbe sicuramente fatto aspettare un altro po'. Sebbene visto dall'esterno potesse sembrare rilassato e totalmente a suo agio, dentro di sé provava tutt'altro.

Dieci minuti.  
Teneva gli occhi puntati sulla porta. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivata, ma più quel momento si avvicinava e più si sentiva nervoso.  
Diversi clienti stavano entrando nel locale.  
Vide una massa di capelli ricci in mezzo alla folla: si sentì mancare il respiro. Il sangue prese a ribollire nelle sue vene. 

La proprietaria di quella massa folta si voltò nella sua direzione. 

Non era _lei_. 

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
Il suo battito, che aveva accellerato terribilmente in quei cinque secondi, rallentò, lasciandolo tuttavia in compagnia di quella solita erezione che lo tormentava dall'inizio della giornata.

Era davvero messo così male da ridursi così al solo pensiero della sua presenza?

"Mmh mmh".

Alzò lo sguardo. Pansy era in piedi davanti a lui.

E lui non l'aveva nemmeno sentita arrivare, troppo distratto dalla sua erezione per Hermione Granger.  
La serata non era decisamente iniziata nel modo in cui aveva immaginato.

Si alzò, sforzandosi di nascondere la spiacevole sporgenza dietro al tavolino.

"Pansy" la salutò. Si sporse nella sua direzione e i due si scambiarono un mezzo abbraccio e un bacio sulla guancia.

A contatto con la sua pelle fu sopraffatto dal suo odore, notando, con molto rammarico, che era molto, _troppo_ , diverso da quello di Hermione.

Sentiva gli occhi della ragazza puntati su di sé, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi. 

Quando si accomodarono la serpeverde afferrò il suo cacile.  
"Ti trovo in forma, Draco" disse, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra.

***

Non appena le fiamme del caminetto del suo appartamento si accesero, rivelando un momento dopo la presenza di Ron, Hermione si gettò su di lui, avvolgendo le proprie braccia intorno al suo collo e portando le loro labbra in contatto.  
Lo baciò voracemente.  
Sebbene inizialmente sorpreso da quell'accoglienza, il rosso rispose al bacio, poggiando entrambe le mani sui fianchi della sua ragazza. 

Quando una delle mani di lei scivolò dal suo collo spostandosi in basso e accarezzandoglì il fianco lui fece un passo indietro, rompendo il contatto.

La guardò per qualche secondo.  
"Emh, ciao" disse, imbarazzato e sorpreso. 

Hermione aveva indossato un semplice e leggero vestito estivo, con al di sotto la sua nuovissima biancheria.  
Colse l'evidente disagio sul volto di Ron come una reazione positiva. Forse il suo tentativo di apparire sexy aveva funzionato. 

"Ciao" rispose al saluto del giovane, facendo un passo avanti nel tentativo di recuperare il contatto perso. 

Non ottenne la reazione sperata. Anzinchè avvolgere le sue braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi, il rosso si limitò ad accarezzarle le braccia con entrambe le mani. 

Si sedette sul divano ed Hermione lo seguì.  
Inizava ad essere confusa. Non aveva detto di volerla vedere? Forse aveva frainteso.

"Ci hai pensato?" chiese lui, interrompendo il suo flusso di pensieri.

Hermione udì il suono della sua voce ma ci volle qualche secondo per riconnettersi alla realtà. Si sentiva così terribilmente eccitata.  
Desiderava solo del contatto fisico, un corpo possente e muscoloso sopra di lei.  
Stava iniziando a sudare.  
Cercò di concentrarsi, spostandosi i capelli dal collo per diminuire la sensazione di calore.  
"A cosa?"

"A cosa?" alzando tono di voce e preso dalla conversazione, il rosso si avvicinò a lei. "A ciò di cui abbiamo discusso per le ultime settimane, Hermione"

"Non c'è nulla a cui pensare" sbuffò lei. Voleva smetterla di parlare. Aveva avuto questa conversazione decine di volte. 

E poi il suo corpo era così vicino.

"Perchè non puoi accettare la mia decisione di tornare ad Hogwarts?"

Ron si voltò interamente verso di lei, rimanendo ancora seduto sul divano.

Le loro ginocchia sfregarono, facendole venir la pelle d'oca. Perché lui non si sentiva allo stesso modo? 

"Perché non è necessario, Hermione. Io ed Harry siamo stati presi al corso per Auror senza nemmeno aver preso i nostri M.A.G.O. E tu potresti ottenere qualsiasi lavoro tu voglia".

Le afferrò la mano.  
Altro contatto fisico.  
"E se restassi qui potresti finalmente lasciar perdere questo stupido appartamento e trasferirti con me alla tana". 

No. Non aveva intenzione di riaprire questo argomento. Non c'era nulla di cui discutere: non si sarebbe trasferita a viver con Ron ed i suoi.  
Per quanto sentisse la mancanza dei suoi genitori, trasferirsi a vivere con i Weasley non le avrebbe restituito la famiglia che aveva perso. 

Tuttavia neanche la rabbia che provava adesso verso Ron riuscì a far diminuire la sua eccitazione.  
Fu per questo che non potè fare a meno di sospirare quando il rosso mollò la sua mano e le afferrò il braccio.  
 _Si._  
Un momento dopo sollevò l'altra mano, poggiandola sul suo collo.  
 _Si. Si. Si._

Sollevò entrambe le mani, portandole delicatamente sulle sue guancie. Hermione sospirò di nuovo.  
Forse, dopotutto, non aveva totalmente frainteso l'intenzione del suo messaggio. 

Chiuse gli occhi, anticipando il bacio che sarebbe arrivato.

Sentì qualcosa poggiarsi sulla sua fronte. Era il dorso della mano del rosso.  
Riaprì gli occhi.  
Il ragazzo la guardava con aria stranita. 

"Hermione, ti senti bene? Scotti". 

"Sto bene" rispose lei. Si sentiva delusa, furiosa e imbarazzata.

"Sei sicura? Penso che tu abbia la febbre". 

"Sicurissima, Ron, grazie" sbuffò.  
Si alzò in piedi. La serata non era affatto andata come aveva immaginato.

"C'è altro che volevi dirmi?" chiese. Si sentiva improvvisamente nervosa e frustrata. 

"Emh.. Credo di no" 

"Bene". Afferrò un sacchetto di metropolvere e glielo porse. 

Esitante il rosso lo afferrò ed entrò nel caminetto.  
"Se cambi idea sai dove trovarmi" disse, prima di scomparire in una fiammata verde. 

***

Draco e Pansy ordinarono da mangiare.  
Parlarono dei loro vecchi amici e degli anni trascorsi ad Hogwarts.  
Parlare con lei era semplice, lo riportava a prima della guerra. 

Avevano divorato già metà dei loro piatti quando, dopo aver riso per un aneddoto su Theodore Nott, al tavolo calò un imbarazzante silenzio.

Prima che Draco potesse pensare ad un'altra storia da raccontare fu interrotto dalla ragazza. 

Pansy mise da parte la forchetta che teneva in mano e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
"Non lo sono, Draco". Il suo tono era serio, privo della frivolezza che aveva fino a pochi momenti prima. 

Il giovane non capiva. 

"Un'omega" si spiegò lei. 

Continuava a non capire. Perché glielo stava dicendo? 

Alla sua espressione sbigottita Pansy rispose con un sospiro seccato, iniziando a spiegarsi. 

"Pensavo volessi saperlo, no?" era diventata fredda. "La cena e tutto il resto, non era forse per quello?  
La prossima settimana compirò 19 anni, l'età in cui ogni giovane omega si manifesta".  
Incrociò le braccia sul suo petto e guardò altrove, non più in grado di sostenere il suo sguardo.  
"I miei genitori sono convinti che succederà perché mia nonna lo era. Ma so che non è così. A quest'ora avrei dovuto sentire il qualcosa, almeno il minimo cambiamento.  
E invece niente". 

Tornò a guardarlo in volto. "Tu sei un Alpha, se lo fossi stata a quest'ora lo sapremmo entrambi" 

Draco aprì la bocca per replicare. Non aveva idea di che cosa stesse parlando. Come avrebbe potuto capire se lo era o meno? Non aveva mai visto un'omega in vita sua e al momento la sua mente era talmente assuefatta da Hermione Granger che non ne avrebbe riconosciuta una neanche se gli fosse saltata addosso.  
  
"Pansy, non mi importa cosa sei o non sei". Ed era vero. Non gli importava proprio nulla. Voleva solo trascorrere una piacevole serata, portarla a letto e dimenticarsi di Hermione e del suo maledettissimo pizzo bianco. 

"Oh Draco per favore" si asciugò una lacrima clandestina con il palmo della mano. "Questa mattina tuo padre viene a parlare con il mio e qualche ora dopo mi arriva un tuo invito a cena. Vuoi dirmi che è solo una coincidenza?"

Il serpeverde prese qualche secondo per assimilare la nuova informazione. 

Lei colse l'espressione di sorpresa sul suo volto." Ah, allora davvero non lo sai? "

"Cosa dovrei sapere?" 

"Il vecchio Lucius si sta dando un gran da fare per garantire al suo unico erede un'omega con cui procreare". 

Draco, nel profondo, lo sapeva. Sapeva che suo padre prima o poi avrebbe scelto per lui una ragazza purosangue e l'avrebbe costretto a sposarla. Tuttavia credeva di avere tempo.  
Tutti quei discorsi sul completare la sua istruzione, riabilitare il nome dei Malfoy e tutto il resto. 

"Non è vero. Tornerò ad Hogwarts quest'anno" 

Pansy rise. "Si, per completare la tua istruzione, vero?"  
La ragazza poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, andando contro ogni regola del galateo, e si avvicinò a lui. 

"Sta prendendo tempo. La prossima in lista è Astoria Greengrass, sorella minore di Dapnhe, 17 anni. Lui spera che i tuoi ormoni di alpha la riconoscano come omega, così da potervi sposare prima che si manifesti".  
Pansy si ritrasse, afferrandò il suo calice di vino e prendendo un lungo sorso.  
"Dapnhe dubita che accadrà". Bevve ancora "ma magari ad Hogwarts ne troverai davvero qualcuna" aggiunse. 

Draco sentì improvvisamente il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene per la rabbia. Non gli importava nulla di trovare un'omega al momento. Forse era lui ad essere strano.  
"Credi davvero che mi importi qualcosa?" la guardò con aria di sfida. 

La ragazza alzò un sopracciglio, incuriosita dalla sua reazione. 

Draco colse la palla al balzo."Permettimi di dimostrartelo". 

Aveva funzionato. 

Lasciarono il ristorante e si materializzarono nell'appartamento in cui Pansy viveva all'insaputa dei suoi.  
Non appena varcarono la soglia della camera da letto la ragazza si attaccò alle sue labbra, mentre con le mani iniziava ad aprire i bottoni della sua camicia.

Draco ebbe un attimo di esitazione. Nonostante la situazione fosse piacevole e familiare c'era qualcosa di strano in tutto ciò. Una parte di lui si sentiva come se mancasse qualcosa.

Si sforzò di non pensare, assalendo con le proprie mani il seno della ragazza e spogliandola a sua volta.

Aveva un piano in mente. Avrebbe voluto iniziare delicatamente, baciando e leccando ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Tuttavia, ora che si trovava davanti al suo corpo nudo l'idea non lo coinvolgeva più.  
Non che non fosse eccitato, perché lo era, molto. 

Erano le sue narici il problema. Si ribellavano a quell'odore. Reclamavano Hermione. Si ritrovò a pensare a come sarebbe stato leccare la pelle della grifindoro, assaporando ogni goccia della sua eccitazione.  
Il suo pene pulsò all'idea, mentre Pansy lo tirava fuori dai boxer. 

Bloccò le sue mani. Voleva arrivare dritto al punto. La prese in braccio a la portò sul letto.  
Entrò in lei con una spinta decisa e la ragazza gemette.  
Iniziò a spingere dentro di lei con un ritmo sempre più sostenuto.  
Più il suo ritmo aumentava, più la sua mente si allontanava dal presente, pensando a soffici curve e fianchi morbidi incorniciati da pizzo bianco. 

Si sforzò di concentrarsi sulla ragazza sotto di sé, ma appena aprì gli occhi vide Hermione Granger.  
Il volto rosa, la bocca aperta, i suoi folti capelli sparsi disordinatamente sul mataresso, diventando più arruffati spinta dopo spinta. 

Il suo pene pulsò di nuovo e con un'ultima spinta la sua vista si oscurò. L'orgasmo più potente che avesse mai provato lo assalì.  
Nella sua testa una sola immagine.  
Hermione Granger.  
  


**Ecco un altro capitolo e scusate per il ritardo. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :) il prossimo lo pubblicherò in 2/3 giorni.**


	4. Capitolo 4

  


26 Agosto

Il giorno del rientro ad Hogwarts si avvicinava.    
Hermione aveva trascorso la settimana successiva alla sua discussione con Ron nel suo appartamento.    
Era un rituale per lei trascorrere intere giornate a leggere prima dell'inizio del nuovo anno. Sebbene i primi anni questo suo atteggiamento fosse mosso, oltre che da una profonda e innata curiosità, dalla paura di farsi trovare impreparata, adesso poteva dire che la paura che nutriva, alimentata da costanti insicurezze, era svanita.    
Al suo posto però vi era il desiderio di non farsi mai cogliere impreparata. 

Chi la conosce sa bene che Hermione Granger non è quel tipo di persona a cui piacciono le sorprese o le cose inaspettate: ama avere il controllo della situazione, programmare, decidere e valutare attentamente prima di prendere ogni decisione.    
Nonostante tutte le disavventure a cui era andata in contro nel corsi degli anni, erano poche le occasioni in cui era stata colta alla sprovvista. 

Tuttavia la sua permanenza in casa di quei giorni non era dovuta esclusivamente al desiderio di portarsi avanti con lo studio.    
Doveva riconoscere a Ron, nonostante si sentisse ancora arrabbiata per il  risvolto della serata, che su una cosa aveva avuto ragione: aveva la febbre. Durò qualche giorno, sparendo improvvisamente così come era arrivata.    
Non ci pensò più di tanto, non presentando nessun'altra sintomo preoccupante, convinta che fosse un semplice influenza babbana. 

Era persa nel suo nuovo manuale di pozioni sorseggiando una tazza di tè quando una civetta apparve alla sua finestra.    
Non era Edvige, né il gufo di Ron.    
Aprì il  messaggio . 

_Alla signorina Hermione Granger_   
_Per le sua condotta impeccabile e brillante nel corso degli anni e le azioni eroiche compiute durante la guerra, sono certa che sarà di brillante esempio per il resto degli studenti. È per questo che ho deciso di nominarla caposcuola. Appena arriverà ad Hogwarts si rechi nel mio ufficio, devo parlarle._

_Preside_   
_Minerva McGrannit_

Dietro la lettera vi era un piccolo pacchetto contenente il suo badge. Si sentì enormemente euforica: era lusingata. Diventare caposcuola era stato il suo obiettivo principale dal primo anno.    
Non vedeva l'ora di rientrare. 

***

Anche per Draco non furono giornate particolarmente movimentate.    
La strana conversazione avuta con Pansy aveva suscitato la sua curiosità. Lei credeva che essendo un alfa sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscere un'omega ancor prima che si manifestasse, ma lui non capiva come potesse essere possibile. 

Si rese conto che dell'argomento non ne sapeva praticamente nulla. Tutte le sue informazioni derivavano da ciò che gli aveva raccontato suo padre. Ma Lucius come poteva pretendere di conoscere così bene le dinamiche tra Alpha e omega ? Dopotutto lui stesso non ne aveva trovata una.    
Per questo motivo aveva deciso di addentrarsi nei meandri più abbondanti e polverosi dell'ampia libreria del Manor per saperne più. 

Trovò un libro che faceva al caso suo. Iniziò a leggere. 

_Alpha_   
_L'alpha si trova_ _all'apice della gerarchia. È dominante. La sua maturazione completa avviene entro i 18 anni. A quel punto avviene la trasformazione fisica, le_ _sue ghiandole (localizzate nella giuntura tra collo e spalla) iniziano a produrre feromoni. Il suo olfatto si sviluppa notevolmente: deve essere il grado di riconoscere un' omega._   
_Un alpha è in grado di rilevare la presenza di un'omega in calore anche a grandi distanze._   
_Nei confronti della sua omega gli alpha possono diventare enormemente protettivi e possessivi._   
_Un alpha farebbe di tutto per compiacere la sua omega, ma non lascerà mai che altri alpha si avvicinino._   
_Quando un' omega va in calore, gli ormoni dell'apha si attivano così che anche lui vada incontro ad un processo simile. Durante l'accoppiamento l'alpha marca la sua omega affondando i canini nelle sue ghiandole: in questo modo il suo odore resterà impresso tenendo lontani gli altri Alpha._

Draco aveva la nausea. Tutto ciò era surreale.    
E c'erano maghi che ritenevano questo una fortuna?    
Continuò. 

_Beta_   
_I beta sono essersi umani fenotipicamente normali. Gli uomini beta sono maghi che non manifestano alcuna presentazione al loro 18esimo compleanno. Il loro olfatto non sviluppa perciò non sono in grado di riconoscere un' omega dal suo odore. Tuttavia possono metterla incinta, anche se non biologicamente programmati per affrontare il suo periodo di "calore". Possiedono delle ghiandole ma non producuno odore. Tenendono ad avere odori leggeri e quasi neutri. Le donne beta non vanno in calore come le omega, ma possono comunque rimanere incinta. Tuttavia le gravidanze magiche risultano impegnative e rischiose per una strega, e raramente esse riescono a portarne a termine più di una._

_Omega_   
_L'omega si trova alla base della gerarchia. È un essere totalmente incline alla sottomissione. Le vibrazioni provocate dal tono di voce profondo dell'alpha sono in grado di sottomettere un'omega e costringerla ad obbedire, anche contro la sua volontà._   
_A differenza dell'alpha, la biologia di un omega si sviluppa completamente tra i 19 ed i 20 anni._   
_Mentre le gravidanze magiche sono pericolose e a rischio, un' omega risulta invece biologicamente programmata per esse. Dal suo 19esimo compleanno essa può entrare in calore una volta ogni tre mesi: in quel periodo può rimanere incinta. Le ghiandole di un'omega sono molto attive e proliferative: producono e liberano nell'ambiente un'enorme quantità di feromoni. L'alpha sarà attirato dall'odore, che risulterà molto dolce._

Draco notò che vi era poi un'intera sezione che descriveva il rapporto sessuale tra un Alpha ed un'omega. Non sapeva se sentirsi mortificato o eccitato.    
La quantità di fluidi descritta era imbarazzante, la durata del rapporto anche.    
Un alpha era in grado di andare avanti per giorni durante il periodo di calore della sua omega. 

Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e chiudette il libro con un rumore sordo.    
Era sua madre, camminava velocemente.    
"Draco, è arrivata una lettera per te..."    
Non appena svoltò l'angolo e vide il libro che aveva in mano tacque e la sua espressione, che stranamente era sorridente, si incupì. 

Draco cercò di mettere da parte il libro, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Arrossì. 

Sua madre si avvicinò."Se ne vuoi parlare" disse, accarezzandogli dolcemente la spalla "non ti giudicherò". 

Fu così che pochi momenti dopo si ritrovò a bere un tè con sua madre immerso in una strana discussione che ruotava intorno al sesso, ma senza mai dire chiaramente quella parola.    
"Perché credi che sia così ossessionato da trovarne una per me?" chiese Draco, riferendosi a Lucius. 

Narcissa posò delicatamente la sua tazza. "Non è mai riuscito a trovarne una per sé stesso" scrollò le spalle. "Eravamo innamorati e felici.   
Quando ci siamo spostati avevo 18anni e molti erano convinti che lo sarei stata. Mia madre era un'omega, e nessuna delle mie sorelle sembrava aver ereditato il gene, restavo solo io". Sospirò  "ma non successe nulla. Tuo padre continuava a ripetere che non era importante, che mi amava. Ma restare incinta non fu facile. Ebbi diverse gravidanze che non andarono a buon fine prima di riuscire ad avere te. Per un periodo tememmo di non poter avere figli". 

Draco era stupito dalla sincerità di sua madre, non aveva mai sentito quella storia. Ciò non giustificava le azioni di suo padre, ma almeno gli dava un senso. "Com'è un'omega? Perché sono così rare?" 

"Vorrei saperti rispondere. L'unica che conobbi da vicino fu mia madre, ma era già una donna adulta" sembrò riflettere per qualche secondo    
"quando eravamo giovani, l'unica che vi fu tra noi era Molly Weasley. Tuo padre non era ancora un'alpha all'epoca. Fu un bello scandalo: ogni alpha in tutta l'Inghilterra voleva sposarla, ma lei scelse Arthur" Narcissa sorrise. 

"Erano stati innamorati sin dà ragazzini, e quando lei manifestò e lui no non fu facile. Anche dopo il loro matrimonio diversi alpha continuavano a presentarsi davanti alla loro porta , sentivano l'odore di Molly a distanza". Prese un sorso dalla sua tazza.   
"Credo sia anche per questo che fecero così tanti figli".

Draco non potè fare a meno di chiederlo. "Se un'omega può avere così tanti figli, perché nonna si fermo a tre?"

"In passato le omega tendenvano ad essere tenute nascoste. Le costringevano a sposarsi con un Alpha prima dei 19 anni, così che quando sarebbero entrate in calore sarebbero state marcate e ogni altro alpha le avrebbe lasciate stare" la sua espressione si incupì di nuovo "avere molti figli significava sbattere agli occhi del mondo una situazione che dovrebbe esser tenuta nascosta. Per questo la famiglia Weasley è spesso vista come oltraggiosa".

Draco annuì. Non aveva parole per esprimere tutto il suo disgusto davanti a quelle nuove informazioni.   
Essere un'omega doveva esser tremendo. Improvvisamente si sentiva in pena per loro, e allo stesso tempo provava un senso di rabbia verso sé stesso ed i propri simili. Pensò agli alpha che si erano presentati alla porta di casa di una donna sposata e con figli e gli vennero i brividi.   
Anche lui sarebbe stato così?   
Avrebbe perso completamente la testa di fronte ad un' omega?   
Strinse i pugni.

"Figliolo" lo interruppe Narcissa "ero venuta a dirti che era arrivata una lettera per te da Hogwarts".   
Gliela porse "mi dispiace, l'ho aperta, temevo che Minerva ci avesse ripensato e avesse ritirato la tua ammissione". La donna sembrava non riuscire a trattenere la sua eccitazione mentre il giovane leggeva il foglio davanti a sé.

"Sei stato scelto come caposcuola".

***   
1 settembre 1998

Il giorno della partenza era finalmente arrivato.   
Hermione si sentiva emozionata all'idea di cominciare il suo ultimo anno da caposcuola e senza alcun Singor Oscuro a minacciare di compromettere la sua istruzione.   
Tuttavia il tragitto verso il binario nove e tre quarti fu triste. Non aveva mai fatto quel viaggio da sola. In quel momento più che mai sentì la mancanza dei suoi genitori e dei suoi migliori amici.

Una volta raggiunto il binario si guardò intorno. Sapeva di essere arrivata in grande anticipo, ma c'erano già diverse persone. Erano prevalentemente ragazzini del primo anno. Li guardò con tenerezza.   
Sentì qualcuno toccargli la spalla: una piccola bambina bionda con lunghe tracce le si era avvicinata. Dietro di lei due adulti, probabilmente i suoi genitori.   
"Tu sei Hermione Granger?" chiese la piccola. "Possiamo farci una foto?"

La ragazza era inizialmente incredula e basita a quella richiesta, ma acconsentì.   
Non amava particolarmente ricevere attenzioni.   
Quando la sua vista, accecata dal flash della fotocamera, si riprese, si rese conto che ad osservarla da lontano vi erano Narcissa e Draco Malfoy.

La donna iniziò a camminare nella sua direzione.   
Hermione si sentì improvvisamente agitata.

"Mamma, cosa stai facendo?" sussurrò Draco nell'orecchio della donna, mentre incontrollata si avvicinava sempre di più ad Hermione.

I tre si ritrovarono faccia a faccia.   
Hermione si sentì ribollire alla vista del giovane. Avrebbe voluto osservarlo meglio, ma lo sguardo di Narcissa Malfoy fisso su di sé la metteva enormemente in soggezione.

Draco d'altro canto si dimenticò totalmente di sua madre una volta che fu davanti a lei. Le emozioni che aveva provato quando l'aveva incontrata a Diagon Alley erano un granello di sabbia nell'oceano rispetto a ciò che sentiva adesso: l'oceano vero e proprio.

Si sentì come se la stesse vedendo per la prima volta nella sua vita.   
Era bellissima. La sua pelle era così liscia e rosa, le sue guance erano leggermente rosse dall'imbarazzo.    
Ed il suo odore.    
Dio, quell'odore.    
Non aveva fatto altro che pensarci per tutta la settimana, ed era anche meglio di come lo ricordava.    
Si domandò se anche il suo sapore fosse così dolce.   
Ed ecco che il suo pene rispose.    
Spostò la sua valigia tentando di nascondersi. 

Il suo sguardo cadde sulle labbra di lei. Piccole e rosse. Guardò come la sua lingue usciva fuori impercettibilmente per umidificarle mentre parlava. 

In quel momento riuscì a riconnettersi con la realtà.    
Granger stava parlando.    
Con sua madre.    
Di cosa? 

"Signorina Granger" aveva detto Narcissa, sorridendo ed afferrando la mano di Hermione.    
"Volevo scusarmi con lei a nome di tutta la famiglia Malfoy per ciò che le è successo in casa nostra durante la guerra". 

Hermione rimase in silenzio. Questa giornata stava assumendo una piega quasi paradossale. 

La donna continuò, mollando la mano della ragazza. "E volevo ringraziarla enormemente per aver testimoniato al processo di mio figlio".   
In quel momento, Draco avrebbe preferito sprofondare nel terreno. 

"Non deve ringraziarmi" rispose Hermione con estrema dolcezza, sorridendo alla donna. "Era la cosa giusta da fare". 

"I Malfoy sono in debito con lei ed il signor Potter, miss Granger" concluse Narcissa. Draco non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.    
Evidentemente neanche Hermione, visto il modo in cui i suoi occhi saltavano da lui a sua madre con incredulità. 

Madre e figlio si allontanarono, lasciando la grifondoro sola con mille domande. 

"Che cos'era quello?" chiese Draco a sua madre. 

"Il mio tentativo di riabilitare il nome della nostra famiglia" rispose decisa la donna.   
"Tuo padre non è qua fuori, ha una benda sugli occhi. Non riesce a vedere come è cambiato il mondo" lo afferrò per un braccio, costringendolo a guardarla negli occhi. 

"Ti è stata data un'enorme possibilità" disse, indicando con lo sguardo la tasca in cui si trovava il suo badge da caposcuola.    
"Non sprecarla" lo rimproverò con aria severa. 

  1. **Scusate il ritardo ed ecco un altro capitolo. Alla fine ho deciso di spiegare qui le dinamiche tra Alpha ed Omega che si vedranno nella storia.**  
 **Questo capitolo sarebbe inizialmente dovuto arrovare più in là con la storia, ma era già molto lungo ed ho deciso di dividerlo.**  
 **Se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  





End file.
